tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters: Sabrina the Teenage Witch
Characters: Sabrina the Teenage Witch This is the character sheet for Sabrina the Teenage Witch. ---- open/close all folders Main Characters Sabrina Spellman *Adorkable *Alliterative Name **In the TV movie, it was Sabrina Sawyer. *Badass Adorable *Beware the Nice Ones *Butt Monkey *Buxom Is Better: Maxim didn't call this show Sabrina the Increasingly Voluptuous Witch for nothing. *Catch Phrase: "Woo-hoo!" *Cool Loser *Cute Witch: Or Hot Witch, since she's a teenager. *Deadpan Snarker *Ditzy Genius: Sabrina is a model student and eventually gets her degree in journalism. But see Invincible Incompetent below. *Evil Twin: Katrina. *Extraordinarily Empowered Girl *Genki Girl *Girl Next Door *Go-Getter Girl: Or at least, she becomes this as she devotes herself to her ambitions of being a journalist. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: She's a young, genuinely nice Naïve Everygirl. *Half-Human Hybrid *Has Two Mommies: Actually, two aunts, as surrogate mothers. *Inept Mage *Invincible Incompetent: Sabrina went seven years without ever learning even one or two simple spells she could reliably not mess up. Notable in that there usually was no villain except for her mastery of this trope alternately causing and fixing problems. *The Kirk *Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: Light to Morgan's Dark. *Meaningful Name: Last name. *Missing Mom: Sabrina's mother is mortal and is not allowed to have contact with her. She turns into a ball of wax if she sees Sabrina without approval from the Witches Council. In the series finale, the Witches Council does allow Sabrina's mom to attend her wedding, but demands that one of the aunts be temporarily turned into wax. Hilda volunteered Zelda and she is turned into a red candle. *Naïve Everygirl *Nice Girl *Official Couple: With Harvey. A file from the X-Files Website later confirms that Aunt Irma - you know, the crazy lady with a temper that likes turning people into things - officiated the common-law wedding of Harvey and Sabrina and that they later lived in a house outside of Westbridge. *Plucky Girl *Power Floats: Starts levitating in her sleep on her Dangerous Sixteenth Birthday. *Puberty Superpower *Teens Are Short: Notably shorter than her two aunts. *Took a Level in Badass: Including the episode, Sweet and Sour Victory. *Witch Species Zelda Spellman *The Comically Serious *Cool Aunt *Deadpan Snarker *Expansion Pack Past *Foil: To Hilda. **All Work vs. All Play: All Work to Hilda's All Play. **Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: Responsible to Hilda's Foolish. **Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Blue to Hilda's Red. **Sibling Yin-Yang *Hot Scientist *Hot Witch *Meaningful Name *Only Sane Man *Put on a Bus: In the last season. *Really 700 Years Old *The Spock *Team Mom *What Does She See in Him?: Went out with Principal Kraft, of all people. *Witch Species Hilda Spellman *Big Beautiful Woman *Book Dumb *Cool Aunt: Zelda is the serious aunt, Hilda is the "funny" aunt. *Deadpan Snarker *Expansion Pack Past *Flanderization: Hilda gets Flanderized from being the slightly more easy going of the two aunts to being a ditzy slacker. The best example is her music career: she goes from being a skilled orchestral violinist in the first season to having to be nagged into doing any practicing at all by her sister in the third. *Foil: To Zelda. **All Work vs. All Play: All Play to Zelda's All Work. **Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: Foolish to Zelda's Responsible. **Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red to Zelda's Blue. **Sibling Yin-Yang *Hot Witch *Meaningful Name *The McCoy *Put on a Bus: In the last season. *Really 700 Years Old *Witch Species *Womanchild Salem Saberhagen *Affably Evil *Alliterative Name *Anti-Villain *Badass Adorable *Badass Baritone *Big Brother Mentor: to Sabrina. *Butt Monkey: He takes a lot of abuse from the world in general and the Spellmans in particular, though he's often asking for it. *Cats Are Magic *Cats Are Mean: Subverted. He wasn't originally a cat, but when he tried taking over the world, he had to become a cat for 100 years as punishment. *Cats Are Snarkers *Cool Cat *Deadpan Snarker *Evil Redhead: In his previous warlock body. *The Faceless: On the few occasions where we see Salem as a man (either via flashback or a temporary magic spell), his face is blocked. He's played by his voice actor Nick Bakay, though. *Freudian Slip:(to his followers):...and I'll be the most maniacal dictator the world has ever seen! (beat) Did I day dictator? I meant leader. *The Gadfly *Genre Savvy *Harmless Villain: He's always played for laughs and his attempt at World Domination was thwarted pathetically easily (some guys showed up and arrested him, at which point he starts sobbing). *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: He's selfish, self-centered and still wanting to take over the world... but he does have a heart. *Lazy Bum *Manipulative Bastard *Meaningful Name: Named after the town in Massachusetts where the infamous witch trials took place. *Odd Friendship: With Harvey in later seasons. *Only Sane Man *Really 700 Years Old *Snarky Non-Human Sidekick *Take Over the World: And as a punishment he was transformed into a... *Talking Animal *Token Evil Teammate: He's still scheming and hoping to someday take over the world. Since he's a cat with no magic powers, however, his plans are usually limited to taking advantage of others in petty ways. *Troll: Has moments of this, particular on Sabrina, though she often retaliates. One time being a GIFT when playing online chess got him into trouble as one of the players he insulted came looking for him. *Verbal Tic: "Gyeeeh?" whenever he's surprised or shocked. **His characteristic sob when things don't go his way might also count. *Vitriolic Best Buds: With Hilda and (to a lesser extent) Zelda. They drive one another nuts on a regular basis, are always sniping at one another, and at times it seems like there's no love lost between them, but on a few rare occasions they do show that they care for one another. **Hilda was actually one of his followers; they drive each other nuts because her punishment was to look after him. *Witch Species Harvey Kinkle *Adorkable *Big Man on Campus *Book Dumb *The Bus Came Back: Left the show after Season Four, but made a handful of cameo appearances in Season Five, before he returned as a regular character in Season Six. *The Ditz: Occasionally he can be extremely clueless, but his heart is in the right place. *Give Geeks a Chance: A rare example of a female geek with a male hottie. Sabrina (Cool Loser though she may be) is the unpopular, science and math loving girl who ends up with popular jock Harvey. (Although most female geeks don't look like Melissa Joan Hart, Maxim covergirl.) *Lovable Jock *Nice Guy *Odd Friendship: After learning Sabrina's secret, Harvey develops one of these with Salem. *Official Couple: With Sabrina. *Put on a Bus: After season 4. **Commuting on a Bus: In later seasons. *Romantic Runner-Up: In later seasons. That is, until the series finale, when he and Sabrina end up together. A file from the X-Files Website later confirms that Aunt Irma - you know, the crazy lady with a temper that likes turning people into things - officiated the common-law wedding of Harvey and Sabrina and that they later lived in a house outside of Westbridge. *Secret Keeper: In later seasons. Recurring Characters Libby Chessler *Alpha Bitch: Former Trope Namer. *The Bully: She enjoys tormenting Sabrina and her friends, and calling Sabrina a "freak" as regularly as possible. *The Cheerleader *Fate Worse than Death: In an episode where Sabrina began working as a temporary sandman and started invading people's dreams, she learned Libby actually enjoys going to high school because she can humiliate and belittle others. The next day Sabrina lied and told Libby she'd heard that she won a scholarship and would be studying abroad, out of a regular school. The mere thought of it completely horrified Libby. *Freudian Excuse: In "Five Easy Pieces of Libby", it's strongly implied that the reason Libby doesn't show compassion for other people is because it's never been shown to her. *Informed Attractiveness *Jerkass **Hidden Heart of Gold: It's been stated that Libby has yet to develop compassion or empathy for her fellow human beings, but it's been proven that she has a soft spot for and genuinely loves her grandmother, whom she goes to amusement parks with on her birthday to ride roller coasters. *Karma Houdini: At times, but subverted on quite a few occasions. *Put on a Bus: After season 3. *Rich Bitch *The Rival: She has a crush on Sabrina's boyfriend Harvey. *Single Girl Seeks Most Popular Guy: Harvey, see above. *Smug Snake *Terrible Trio: She and her Girl Posse. * Jennifer "Jenny" Kelley **Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: Her disappearance is never mentioned or explained. **Girl Next Door Mr. Eugene Pool **Badass Teacher: Downplayed. He knows Kung Fu, but he's only as good as your average instructor. **Bunny-Ears Lawyer **Chuck Cunningham Syndrome **Cool Teacher **Deadpan Snarker **Punny Name: Eugene = "Well-born" + gene pool. **Scotireland: He is either Scottish or of Scottish descent (probably the former, given his accent), and often talks about it. Drell **The Archmage: Head of the Witches Council. **The Caligula **Chuck Cunningham Syndrome **False Soulmate: With Hilda, his ex. **Jerkass **Obstructive Bureaucrat Valerie Birkhead **Adorkable **Butt Monkey **Cool Loser: Just like Sabrina, though Valerie seems more socially awkward. **The Eeyore: Much to her parents' dismay, who want her to be more cheerful and optimistic like Sabrina. **Girl Next Door **I Just Want to Be Special: The reason why she wants to become a cheerleader. **Naïve Everygirl **Put on a Bus: To Alaska, after season 3. **Shrinking Violet **Suspiciously Similar Substitute: To Jenny. ** Vice Principal/Principal Willard Kraft ***Dean Bitterman ***Freudian Excuse: Had an utterly horrible childhood, followed by an equally horrible marriage (to a woman who turned out to be a witch and treated him like a pet). ***Jerkass ***Karma Houdini ***Sadist Teacher: More like Sadist Vice Principal. ***Settle for Sibling: He first fell in love with Hilda; after she turned him down he started dating Zelda. ***Stern Teacher Dreama ***Black Best Friend: To Sabrina. ***Chuck Cunningham Syndrome ***Inept Mage ***The Millstone ***Only One Name ***Suspiciously Similar Substitute: To Valerie. ***Witch Species Bradley "Brad" Alcerro ***Chuck Cunningham Syndrome ***Jerkass ***Suspiciously Similar Substitute: To Libby.Sabrina: Okay, if he calls me a freak, I know Libby got hold of some male hormones. ***The Witch Hunter Josh ***The Bartender ***Betty and Veronica: The Veronica to Harvey's Betty for Sabrina's Archie. ***Crazy Jealous Guy ***Dogged Nice Guy: Towards Sabrina. ***Jerk with a Heart of Gold ***Love Interest: To Sabrina and Morgan. ***Put on a Bus: He accepted a job in Prague as part of a spell to save Aunt Hilda, and he was never seen again. ***Real Life Writes the Plot: The engagement and wedding storylines in Season 7 were written with him in mind. But, the actor wanted to move on to work in another series, so he was written out and the character of Aaron was created to fill that role. ***Second Love: To Sabrina. ***Unrequited Love Switcheroo: With Sabrina. Roxie King ***Character Development: Roxie starts season 5 as an anti-social moody bitch and ends the series as one of Sabrina's closest friends. ***Cute Bruiser: She's the shortest main character (not counting Salem who is a cat) but she's very tough.Miles: God, that felt great! I’ve always dreamt of kicking in a door.Roxie: And since I did the kicking, you can keep on dreaming. ***Deadpan Snarker ***Defrosting Ice Queen ***Freudian Excuse: Roxie being the way she is gets explained in seasons 6 and 7 when we find out her mother was in prison for theft and her father and stepmother pay her no attention, resulting in her never even having a proper Christmas. ***Grumpy Bear ***Jerk with a Heart of Gold ***Lethal Chef: When she tried to make food for a soup kitchen. She only knew how to make starch dishes and her spaghetti managed to break the fork. ***Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Masculine Girl to Miles' Feminine Boy. ***Rapunzel Hair: Was always pretty long but had gotten well past her waist by season 7. She lampshades this in one episode where she says she has a lot of hair to wash. ***The Snark Knight ***Soap Box Sadie ***Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Morgan and/or Sabrina's Girly Girls. Morgan Cavanaugh ***Brainless Beauty ***Calling the Old Man Out: During one Christmas episode, Sabrina spent the holiday with Morgan and her family. The viewers learned that Morgan's parents constantly argue with one another and show no consideration to the fact that Morgan has constantly attempted to make them happy. After talking about it with Sabrina, Morgan finally calls her parents out for their constant, thoughtless criticism and decides she's not taking it anymore. This gets her parents to realize how they've treated her and they become more considerate. ***Characterization Marches On: Started as mostly a nuisance but developed into a loyal friend (albeit a shallow, ditzy one.) ***Fiery Redhead: At times, though she usually acts more like a Dumb Blonde. ***Flanderization: When we meet Morgan in season 5 she is of course shallow and a bit spacey but completely capable and in control of herself. But then in season 7 she is a complete ditz. ***Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: Dark to Sabrina's Light. ***Lovable Alpha Bitch ***Simpleton Voice: Originally she spoke normally but after a while developed a higher pitched tone. ***Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly Girl to Roxie's Tomboy. ***Valley Girl: Though she's not as dumb as some examples and she's red haired. She gets Flanderized into a straighter example by season 7. Miles Goodman ***Adorkable ***Chick Magnet: He managed to hook up with a harem of beautiful women. ***Chuck Cunningham Syndrome ***Conspiracy Theorist ***Cute and Psycho ***Dogged Nice Guy: Towards Roxie. ***Hollywood Dateless ***Lovable Nerd ***Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Feminine Boy to Roxie's Masculine Girl. ***Wacky Guy Category:Sabrina/Franchise Category:Sabrina Category:Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Category:Sabrina, the Teenage Witch/Characters Category:Sabrina/Characters Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Sabrina Shows Category:Justin's Favorite Witch Category:Justin's Favorite Magic Show Category:Justin's Favorite Shows Category:Characters Category:Sabrina, the Teenage Witch/Franchise